hirod51sfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cranky and Thomas
'''Cranky and Thomas '''is the second episode in THETHOMAS4's Mini-Series . Plot Thomas was now mended from his accident on the Norramby Branch Line. He felt very bad. “Now Thomas my friend.” Said Victor. “The Fat Controller has ordered you to go to Brendam Docks and shunt there for the remainder of the winter. I hope you have learned you’re lesson now!” “Yes Victor. I know Victor.” Thomas said, sadly. “Good. Now run along, you don’t want to keep Cranky waiting!” Victor called. “Cranky. Pah.” Thomas said to himself as he puffed out of the Steamworks. When he finally arrived, the dock manager was waiting with Salty. “Good.” He said. “Now Thomas, you’ll be working alongside Cranky for the next few weeks, and if you do a good job, you may be allowed back on you’re branch line.” “Yes sir.” Thomas sighed. He missed his friends and felt very bad about his accident. After the Dock Manager left with Salty, Thomas looked up at Cranky. “Alright Cranky.” He sighed. “What must I do?” “What are you asking me for?” Chuckled Cranky. “You were to ask the Dock Manager.” Thomas felt very embarrassed, and he puffed off to find the manager. “Cheer up.” Called his driver. “It’s not you’re fault, you didn’t know. But Cranky just kept laughing. “If he actually listened, he’d know he needs to shunt.” Later that day, Thomas was shunting trucks near Cranky. Cranky was unloading a barge. Salty pulled up. He was taking a break from his own work. An idea flew into Thomas’ funnel. “Salty.” He said cheekily. “Could you tell me a story?” Cranky jumped, so much so, the crate he was unloading fell and smashed to pieces! Sand went everywhere! It was a terrible mess. “Soo matey,” Salty chuckled. “Howsabout that story?” The two engines chuckled, Cranky just groaned. The next day, Cranky was loading a barge of China Clay. Bill and Ben were waiting beside Cranky. “You know.” Cranky said. “I remember that time you pushed Thomas over into the sea. Think you could do something to pay Thomas out again?” Bill and Ben looked at eachother in a cheeky way. “Ok...” Bill said. “What do you want us to do?” Asked Ben. Cranky grinned. In the winter, the drain is almost always flooded. This made it difficult for Bill, Ben and Derek to bring China Clay to Brendam. That night, it snowed and snowed. The drain froze over completely. The next morning, Bill told his driver he wasn’t feeling well, and Ben couldn’t build up any steam. So Thomas, who had stayed in the China Clay Quarry that night did the twins job for them. The first load of China Clay was ready and Thomas set off. Thomas came quickly down the line. Then there was trouble. Thomas’ driver applied the brakes, but it was too late. Thomas smashed through the ice, the China Clay ruined! Thomas was in a terrible mess. Bill and Ben’s owner was furious, and he even contacted the fat controller. Oliver, Jack and Max of the Pack arrived on a flatbed shunted by Edward to clear the ice, as well as Rocky who was growing tired of putting Thomas back on the rails. Victor was surprised when Thomas was shunted into the Steamworks by another one of the works diesels. “Goodness my friend! What is it now!?” He asked. “Bill and Ben played a trick on me!” Thomas explained. When Cranky heard about Thomas’ accident, he laughed and laughed. The Fat Controller arrived at the Steamworks. “Sir please I-” “Thomas, I know all about Bill and Ben’s tricks. But it appears it was Cranky behind you’re accident.” The Fat Controller explained. “Cranky...” Thomas said, very cross indeed. When Thomas was repaired, he hurried his way back to Brendam. “Slow down Thomas!” Called his driver. “Were in no hurry!” “That’s what you think!” Thomas said to himself. It was lunchtime when Thomas arrived, all the dock men were out eating their lunch, and Cranky just stood there laughing at Thomas. This made Thomas cross. Salty had left trucks out for Thomas to organize and put into a line for BoCo’s goods train to Barrow. But Thomas just bumped the trucks about. Then, it happened. Two trucks derailed and ran into Cranky, bending the steel that held Cranky up, but Cranky’s cab was too heavy, and the three remaining supports couldn’t hold! Cranky fell on top of the tucks! Twisted metal lay everywhere. Cranky was in dismay. Thomas was very surprised, he didn’t expect to have done so much damage. Not long later...the fat controller arrived in Winston. “Oh my! What a mess!” Winston exclaimed. The Fat Controller was speechless! He buried his face in his hands. “Thomas...” he said . “...Considering some...events on you’re branch line, you’ll be sent back. Thomas beamed. “But wait,” He asked. “What happened with Stanley? I thought he’d do good running my branch line.” But thats another story. Characters *Thomas *Victor *Cranky *Salty *Bill and Ben *Sir Topham Hatt *Winston *Edward (does not speak) *Oliver (Excavator) (does not speak) *Jack (does not speak) *Max (does not speak) *Derek (mentioned) *BoCo (mentioned) *Stanley (mentioned) Locations *Sodor Steamworks *Brendam Docks *Sodor China Clay Quarry *The "Drain" *Barrow (mentioned) Gallery IMG 0698.JPG|Thomas finished being mended. IMG 07060.JPG|Thomas shunting IMG 07050.JPG|Thomas leaving to find the dock manager. IMG 07080.JPG|Cranky laughing. IMG 070398.JPG|Thomas asking Cranky about his job. IMG 0702.JPG|Salty leaving. IMG 0701.jpg|Salty and the dock manager. IMG 07336.jpg|Thomas Promo IMG 07335.JPG IMG 07334.JPG IMG 07333.JPG IMG 07322.jpg IMG 07301.jpg IMG 07330.jpg IMG 07288.jpg IMG 07266.jpg IMG 07225.jpg IMG 07244.JPG IMG 07233.JPG IMG 07222.JPG IMG 07221.JPG IMG 0720.JPG IMG 07199.JPG IMG 07188.JPG IMG 07177.JPG IMG 07167.jpg IMG 07155.JPG IMG 0714.JPG IMG 07133.JPG IMG 07122.jpg IMG 0711.jpg|A flashback to "Thomas and the Twins". A story written by DonaldDouglasandToby6. IMG 07110.JPG IMG 07099.JPG|Sand on the tracks. IMG 07088.JPG|Cranky dropping the sand crate. IMG 07077.JPG|Thomas with Salty IMG 069.JPG IMG 07060.JPG|Thomas shunting